battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 10/@comment-24549958-20180424054229
I'll rate all nine episodes from best to worst. Actually, when I first watched the series (November 2017, episode 1 partly; February 2018, actual), I didn't find them to be bad. Now, I've changed opinions. So, I will rate them to see which ones I like and ones that I hate. *Getting Teardrop to Talk - An interesting episode. I love this episode so much as it is long, and the fact that it makes a great introduction of all 64 characters, plus Four and X. My most favorite. *Lick Your Way to Freedom - Not as great as the second episode, but I still like it, but I find it to be a bit too short. Average. *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset - Even though this marks the elimination of one of my most favorite characters, Leafy, it is still average. The Cake at Stake and the challenge is interesting, but I find 's betrayal to Taco a bit disturbing. Average. *Today's Very Special Episode - Cake at Stake is good. The challenge is interesting. I can't find anything wrong here. However, its not my favorite, as I do not like the music used when it's down to and .Above average. *Fortunate Ben - Animating is only done within a week, due to the script writing that took 2 weeks! The Cake at Stake is good, but I do not like Four's hatred and X's arrogance towards because they made a blaspheamous abomination about Four. The challenge is short, and I'm surprised that lost. Below par. *Four Goes Too Far - This already understands the fact that Four is starting to be irritating, so they multiplied him with Donut. Donut's the new host, and he's actually more decent. The Cake at Stake is good, and I like the challenge. Overall this is good, even though I find the background music used while Coiny confronts Pin disturbing. Above average, and one of my favorites. *The Liar Ball You Don't Want - One of the most emotional episodes, but I do not like the scene in the beginning of the challenge (Stapy killed Balloony, Woody killed Foldy, Naily killed Bell, Needle killed Naily), and the arguments. Average. *Questions Answered - Average, but I really hated the scene where Match is being cruel to Bubble (why bother inserting it without a trace or reason). This teaches everyone about cheating. I do not like this one as well because there is lack of enough screen time for other teams, so they ended up not answering a question, which is very disappointing (considering with 7 questions, there will be 56 possible answers, but its mostly they pass or don't know it, but even so, it still disappoints me). Not good, but not bad. *This Episode Is About Basketball - Quality-wise, superior, but I do not like it as there are little to no continuity references in the previous one (I really want to know about Match with Bubble (how are they with each other)). I was surprised given that the episode is short, and lost again. My least favorite, so far.